Una Noche de Verano
by Cuits
Summary: La última noche de Harry en la Madriguera HarryGinny


Comenzaba a anochecer y los rayos anaranjados del verano seguían calentando con decadente insistencia a pesar de la incipiente oscuridad, parecía un atardecer más en La Madriguera a pesar de que Harry sabía que no lo era, que era el último atardecer y después de aquel todos serían distintos.

Siguió caminando unos metros más arrastrando los pies entre la hierba incomprensiblemente verde y brillante para un verano tan caluroso y se sentó pesadamente cerca de la orilla del lago donde corría una leve brisa que le agitaba el pelo y le levantaba el flequillo que siempre se había dejado crecer para esconder su cicatriz.

Se atusó el pelo colocando de nuevo el flequillo en su lugar y se tumbó con un sonoro suspiro.

Era su última noche en la Madriguera, no sabía dónde pasaría las noches de ahora en adelante pero sabía que no le importaba demasiado. Había cumplido su promesa a Dumbledore y había vuelto a la casa de sus tíos antes de cumplir los 17 años a pasar una última noche allí, una última noche de supuesta protección familiar rodeado entre sus escasas pertenencias que no echaría de menos y recuerdos de su infancia de la que no se lamentaba aunque tampoco se sentía feliz.

_-Cumplí mi promesa_

_Le había dicho tía Petunia aquella noche antes de acostarse cuando se habían quedado ambos a solas en la cocina_

_-Yo no pedí que te quedases huérfano pero cumplí mi promesa y te dejé vivir bajo mi techo_

_Harry no había sabido que contestar, si su tía esperaba las gracias o un regalo de despedida pero algo en la voz y en la expresión de su tía le dijo que ella también sabía que aquella sería la ultima vez que se verían y quizá quería dejar su conciencia tranquila o simplemente asegurarse de que no les dejaría en paz para siempre._

_-Lily era mi hermana. No nos soportábamos, no podíamos vernos y la forma de vida que eligió siempre me repugno - algo incómodo se revolvió en las entrañas de Harry - Pero era mi hermana_

_A la mañana siguiente cuando Harry se despertó la mañana de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños había dos cosas encima de su mesa. La primera era un pergamino del Ministerio de Magia que le daba la enhorabuena por su mayoría de edad y le acreditaba como mago mayor de edad con capacidades y permisos para aunar la magia a su discreción. Harry guardó el pergamino en un bolsillo sin darle más importancia y se fijó en el otro objeto. Era un álbum de fotos y a juzgar por la portada en la que los colores y dibujos no paraban de mezclase y moverse como un mar de algas revuelto, no cabía la menor duda de que era un álbum de fotos mágicas._

_Sacó su varita y murmurando "Equipaje resoluto" y en un instante todas sus cosas estaban perfectamente empaquetadas, excepto el álbum que llevaba entre las manos y lo trasladó todo al salón con un simple "Wingardium Leviosa" donde podrá desaparecerse con más comodidad._

_De camino por el pasillo Dudley intentó hacerle la zancadilla y empujarle por las escaleras sin éxito. Hubiese podido encantarle y hacer que croase para el resto de la eternidad pero Harry pensó que ni siquiera merecía la pena, se limitó simplemente a darse la vuelta y dar un paso hacia su primo _

_-No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino. Nunca_

_Tío Vernon que estaba leyendo el periódico ene l sofá hizo como que no le veía y tía Petunia se limitó a cruzarse de brazos en la puerta de la cocina_

_-Adiós_

_Dijo Harry sin esperar una respuesta y él y todo su equipaje desapareció para siempre del número doce de Privet Drive_

Tumbado sobre la hierba fresca las palabras de su tía Petunia resonaban una y otra vez abriéndose paso entre los pensamientos de Harry

_... no nos soportábamos... pero era mi hermana_

Quizá era eso lo que Dumbledore había querido que comprendiese en su última estancia en aquella horrible casa, que a pesar de todo lo malo, de todo el dolor y el desprecio siempre quedaba en una familia algo de ese amor fundamental que los parientes compartían, aunque fuese ínfimo y estuviese escondido tan en el fondo que fuese imperceptible y era eso lo que le había protegido de Voldemort en el hogar de los Dursley.

Unos pasos lentos y sosegados, aplastados sobre la hierba se fueron acercando y Harry se incorporó para ver quién venía

- No sabía si habías recibido mi regalo de cumpleaños

La voz de Lupin sonaba reconfortante y clamada como siempre entre las medio luces y sombras del anochecer. Llevaba en sus manos el álbum de fotos mágicas que había aparecido en casa de sus tíos y del que Harry ya casi se había olvidado y parecía indeciso sobre si debía de marcharse y dejarle solo o sentarse a hacerle compañía.

-No sabía que me lo habías mandado tú

Y con la varita en la mano murmuró apenas "lumus" haciendo que cundiese el resplandor de una luz que no cegaba a su al rededor. Calvó la varita en la hierba, a su lado y le hizo un gesto a Remus para que se sentase.

-El día que empezamos el último año en Howards a Sirius se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una especie de registro durante el curso. Una especie de cuaderno donde apuntar las últimas gamberradas, las mejores jugadas de Quidich, los mejores conjuros que se les ocurriesen para humillar a los Slytheryn -sonrió mirando al horizonte como si la escena estuviese delante de él - aunque de algún modo terminó siendo un poco de todo y hasta convencí a tu madre para que participase.

Remus abrió el álbum dejando al descubierto la primera página donde unas grandes letras en rojo y dorado brillaban a la luz de la varita: "Guía del Merodeador" y debajo una foto de un grupo de chicos y chicas con togas negras brillantes que no paraban de moverse y sonreir en lo que parecía el día de su graduación.

-Sirius escribió varios conjuros, travesuras y trucos para ligar, Lily escribió algunas recetas de pociones y citas de sus libros y canciones favoritas, James puso fotos de tu madre, relató algunas de sus primeras citas y escribió estrategias de Quidich y técnicas de vuelo, Peter ... su mirada se ensombreció unos momentos - Peter, como de costumbre no aportó mucho y yo escribí los mejores consejos que me dieron profesores y amigos, cosas que hacer en los días previos a la luna llena, cómo hacer que ciertas heridas doliesen menos... ya sabes

-Quién es ella

Preguntó Harry señalando una chica de Ravenclaw que sonreía entre un joven Sirius y su padre

-Anabel Frothwich, el último ligue de Sirius por aquella época - Harry dejó escapar una carcajada - Espero... espero que encuentres en él algunas de las respuestas que ninguno de nosotros te ha sabido dar.

Harry asintió solemnemente y miró hacia el horizonte. Era una sensación extraña mirar a aquella foto en la que Sirius, su madre y su padre le miraban y sonreían, una sensación muy diferente a la primera vez que vio la imagen de sus padres reflejada. Esta vez no le embargaba la tristeza si no más bien por el contrario una sensación de paz. Ellos habían dado su vida por él y le habían protegido durante años con su amor, con algo que ni siquiera su muerte había podido borrar. Ahora miraba aquella foto y por primera vez, no se sentía huérfano.

-Ron y Hermione quieren venir conmigo

Los últimos rayos anaranjados y pesadamente calurosos del sol habían desaparecido tras el horizonte y la única luz que se reflejaba en el lago era la de su propia varita y las primeras estrellas que apuntaban en el cielo.

- ¿Y tú que quieres Harry?

Esa era una pregunta que tenía fácil respuesta

- Quiero que estén a salvo

Y miró de nuevo a aquella foto de sus padres cuando solo tenían un año más que él

- ¿Y puedes estar seguro de que estarán a salvo si se quedan aquí? Sirius y yo hubiésemos hecho cualquier cosa, hubiésemos dado cualquier cosa por haber estado con tus padres aquella noche Harry

-Pero Voldemord...

-Él lucha solo Harry, da igual cuantos ejércitos de Mortifagos haya detrás de Él, siempre estará solo y luchará solo y cuando caiga no habrá nadie que continúe su cruzada. Ahora tienes que elegir como quieres luchar tú - Remus se acercó y le pasó el brazó por la espalda, abrazándole aunque dejándole espacio, como siempre hacía todo remus Lupin - Piénsalo Harry

Había algo en Remus, algo desgarbado y británico, cálido y tímido que resultaba reconfortante y no por primera vez, Harry deseó poder grabar en la memoria cada uno de los segundos de aquella noche y llevársela consigo a dónde quiera que fuese, llevarse las estrellas y los grillos y el reflejo del agua, llevarse la presencia distante de la Madriguera y el olor de la Hierba, los recuerdos presentes de sus padres y el apoyo de Remus...

-Mi madre dice que deberíais conjuraros algunas mantas si pensáis quedaros aquí mucho tiempo

... y a Giny

Remus sonrió como siempre sonreía, discreto y cansado y se levantó dejando que la brisa fresca golpease a Harry como un guante de seda helada.

-Iré a decirle a tu madre que los jóvenes no necesitan mantas y que los viejos como yo prefieren una buena chimenea

Remus se alejó como había llegado, despacio y casi delicado sin apenas aplastar la hierba pero Giny no ocupó su lugar, se quedó de pie, abrazando su propia rebeca marca Molly Weasley y dejando que la brisa moviese sus largos cabellos pelirrojos que con la escasa luz parecían marrón oscuro.

Harry se levantó dejando la varita clavada en el suelo y colocándose de nuevo el flequillo que nuevamente el viento había despeinado.

-No te he felicitado todavía - Ginny se inclinó hacia él y sin dejar de abrazar su chaqueta besó a Harry en los labios - Feliz cumpleaños Harry

Nunca había tenido tantos regalos de cumpleaños y nunca había tenido tan poco que festejar

-Dime que no me has comprado un colgante que pone "sweetheart"

Ambos sonrieron recordando cuando Harry le había contado la anécdota de Rone n la sala común de Griffindor

-Sabes que nunca haría algo así. Pone "Harry Puppy"

Esta vez Harry no pudo evitar una carcajada ni pensar cuánto la iba a echar de menos a pesar de que, oficialmente, habían dejado de salir hacía casi un mes

-Esa es mi chica

Bajo la luz de las estrellas y la brisa del lago el pelo de Ginny sequía ondeando como si fuesen olas en el mar y Harry intentó memorizar el olor a almendras dulces que desprendían sus cabellos

-Solo lo diré esta vez y solo porque necesito decírtelo aunque sé tu respuesta. Ahora, mañana o en cualquier momento, si tú quieres, iré contigo.

Era tan tentador, tan absolutamente tentador tan solo decir una palabra y no tener que echarla de menos... pero también era algo que no se podía permitir. Ron y Hermione eran una cosa y Ginny era otra completamente distinta y aunque no quería que ninguno de los tres sufriese ningún daño sabía que no podía permitir que Ginny le acompañase, más allá de toda razón lógica, Harry simplemente lo sabía.

-Tienes que volver a Howards, este año eres la capitana del equipo de Quidich. Alguien tiene que patear el culo a los Slytheryn y ayudar a Mac Gonagall a proteger el colegio. Y tienes que darse saludos a Hagrid de mi parte.

Ginny respiró hondo tragándose las lágrimas y asintió levantando la cabeza, con ese corazón y espíritu de Griffindor que corría por sus venas y Harry se sintió tremenda y estúpidamente orgulloso de ella.

Ginny sacó algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo ofreció a Harry

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños; una entrada para el partido de inauguración del Campeonato de Quidich del año que viene - Harry se quedó sin habla en aquel momento - yo tengo la entrada contigua y te advierto que no me gusta nada que me den plantón.

Harry sintió que si no la hubiese querido en ese momento no hubiese tenido más remedio que quererla. De todos los reglaos del mundo que podría recibir en aquel momento, ese era el mejor de todos; no solo porque fuese una entrada para el mejor partido de la siguiente temporada de Quidich sino porque era el único que había recibido que hablaba de fututo, hablaba de reencuentros y de finales felices.

Tendría que haber muchas más palabras para decir "gracias", un millón de ellas más pero Harry no necesitó ninguna de ellas la abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo y hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y cuando se quedó sin oxígeno para seguir viviendo se apartó y la beso en los labios.

Ginny le acarició la mandíbula y con su delicada mano aún más pálida a la luz ausente de la noche, le retiró el flequillo de la frente dejando al descubierto la cicatriz.

-Deja que todo el mundo la vea y sepa quién eres. Eres Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter, ahijado de Sirius Black, alumno aventajado de Howards, discípulo de Dumbledore, compañero de la Orden del Fénix y amigo de tus amigos. Eres un Griffindor. Que todo el mundo lo sepa

Y le dio un último abrazo antes de alejarse hacia la casa y dejarle esos últimos momentos de paz a solas con el lago.

Tenía razón, no era El Elegido ni la marioneta de una estúpida profecía. Era Harry Potter y nunca estaría solo y Ron y Hermione irían con él porque eran su familia porque ellos le protegerían y él les protegería a ellos y porque si algo le pasase, ellos continuarían luchando por él.

Se agachó a recoger su varita y señalando su flequillo susurró "descrechendo" y el pelo negro se recortó casi a la mitad dejando al descubierto el rayo de su frente. Ya no se avergonzaba de ella porque no estaba solo.

Que todo el mundo lo supiese, él era Harry Potter, el chico que se sentaría junto a Ginny Weasley en el partido de inauguración del próximo Campeonato de Quidich


End file.
